A Light of Innocence
by Switchy
Summary: A VERY long ficcy, j/l and I will write a better summary when I have time lol please r/r


A:N: Hey people, please review. Well, that is if any of you are really there anymore. I plan to update either way since I'm being conned into writing this by Raven hehehe. I like it, and I hope you do too.  
  
Chapter One: Eyes Open  
  
The sky lit with the dawn, dyeing the sky a brilliant array of color. Jack's eyes opened, and he blinked the sleep from his eyes and sat up, propping himself on his elbow. His other arm was wrapped snugly around Lili's waist. She still lay asleep, her breathing deep and rich. He carefully slipped his arm from under hers, and sat fully up, inhaling the fresh scent of peacefulness. A gentle breeze carried the scent of fresh dew on the small morning bell blossoms, and a gentle tune was whispered in the wind.  
  
His brow furrowed, and he sat up on all fours, stretching his neck towards the sound. It was definitely music of some sort, and it almost seemed to call out to him. He glanced back at Lili, then cautiously weaved his way through the tall grass of the field. The closer he got, the more he could understand the words of it.  
  
Listen my love to the song in my heart  
  
It is calling and calling in beautiful song Gently so gently it beckons you near me And circles around you and carries you home  
  
He placed inaudible footsteps on the ground, each one getting him closer to the unseen sirens. The tune slowed a bit, and the words faded from audibility. Jack scanned the area, seeing nothing, then words started again in a flowing rhythm.  
  
There is a garden so lovely  
  
Where music can always be heard Where tender melodies gently ring With each new robin that learns to sing A garden, where music lives  
  
Unable to help himself, he continued along his bidden path through the trees until he finally saw them. He steadied himself against a tree, his hands digging into the bark. He peered around the edge, his amber eyes fixed on the breath-taking creatures before him. Multi-colored chiffon sashes flowed from their cream mid-thigh dresses. There was no possibility of them being mortal. They had human forms, save perfect cream skin, deep blue eyes, and the unearthly grace and majesty they held in themselves. From their lips came the tune that had tempted him here. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back to see Gump.  
  
Come to the garden of music Where blossoms of song fill the air Come to the garden of music Where every voice sings the song of the spring  
  
Come and hear the ancient melodies Gently haunting now they ring Come and see the fairies dancing With wings that glisten in the wind  
  
Come to the garden of music Where blossoms of song fill the air Come to the garden of music Where faeries they sing the song of the spring  
  
"Quite the display eh Jack?" he said with a mischievous grin.  
  
Jack smiled and turned back to watching them dance, unaware that their sweet tempting music and forms had captured the eyes of many a creature in the forest. Even the unicorns came to be with them. "Wood nymphs. A branch of faerie, and quite ill-tempered if they feel invaded. Watch with caution, but don't do what Lili did and try to approach them. They'd kill you most likely."  
  
Jack turned to look at his friend, but found himself again alone.  
  
Come to me now hear my words beckoning Come, Come, join the wood spirits If you be immortal we'll welcome you  
  
'Surely they can't be all that tempered.' He thought to himself. 'After all, Lili actually touched the unicorns, I would only watch them.' He dared to sneak a few trees closer. Their smiles were heavenly, and he looked from face to face as if in a dream. The final face was perfectly godlike, and her navy eyes met his. She stopped her dance, as did the others, looking to where their leader was. Her eyes lit aflame and she screamed a wordless hex. From the surrounding forest, Jack felt angry eyes upon him.  
  
She'd not anticipated that he would stand in full view instead of running. Harsh hands pulled his arms back and shoved him to his knees in front of her.  
  
Well that concludes this chapter….  
  
Preview for Chapter 2: Jack is taken back to the Palace of the Fae. Lili is found by another group of Wood faeries and is deemed the prophesized empress. What effect will this have on the true empress who is already in place?  
  
I already have the entire outline for this story typed out, so if you want it just email me and ask! Lol see ya!  
  
Once again, please review.  
  
~Jackal~ 


End file.
